Koszmarne Babeczki
Cześć! Nazywam się Dariusz, mam 20 lat. Wiem, że mi nie uwierzysz; no cóż kto by uwierzył rezydentowi psychiatryka ale… No nie ważne, miło jest porozmawiać z kimś nienoszącym kitlu. Więc chcesz posłuchać o tym różowym diabelstwie. (nerwowy śmiech) Wszystko zaczęło się gdy miałem 17 lat. To był marzec, moi rodzic wyszli do znajomych na imieniny. Musiałem zostać w domu z moją siedmioletnią siostrą. Nie byłem szczególnie z tego zadowolony, musiałem oglądać z nią bajki i zrobić kolacje. (Co prawda mogłem posadzić ją samą przed telewizorem a sam w tym czasie oglądać Alien-a online lub grać w Metroid-a na emulatorze, ale wtedy moja kochana siostrzyczka naskarżyła by rodzicom że się nią nie zajmowałem) Po drugim lub trzecim odcinku Maxa i Rubi zaproponowałem, żebyśmy zagrali w Majora’s Mask na N64, niestety nie podobało je się, że jest po angielsku.(więc Zelda nie wchodziła w grę) Więc nie pozostało mi nic innego jak dalej oglądać kreskówki. Gdy na ekranie zawitała animacja tych {CENZURA} kucyków miałem dość. Spojrzałem na zegarek było po 19. --Ola chyba już czas iść spać, nie uważasz — zapytałem siostrę. --Oj przestań rodziców nie ma --Mogą niedługo wrócić i zabiją mnie jak zobaczą że pozwoliłem ci siedzieć do późna --Jeszcze tylko to—powiedziała wskazując na monitor . Intro właśnie się skończyło. Odcinek nosił tytuł ,,Party of One’’. Pomyślałem sobie ,,Jej impreza będzie tak cudownie… proszę trwaj kwadrans albo krócej”. Moje życzenie jednak się nie spełniło. Niestety. No cóż co mogę powiedzieć o tym ,,czymś”. Kreskówka jak każda inna (bezsensowna fizyka, cukierkowa grafika i animacja oraz dziecięcy humor) Do czasu aż ta nieco nadpobudliwa różowa klacz… zaczęła zachowywać się dziwnie… urządziła swojemu krokodylowi (chyba?) przyjęcie na którym gośćmi były… kamienie czy buraki! Moja siostra śmiała się z ,,lunatykującej Pinkie”. Jednak ja zrozumiałem, że ona była szalona. Co twórcy sobie myśleli tworząc to coś, przecież to program dla dzieci! To co mnie mną naprawdę wstrząsnęło to moment w którym po zbliżeniu na Pinkie jej twarz przebiegł niekontrolowany spazm. Potem wszystko oszalało, świat realny zlał się z jej psychozą. Nagle scenę przerwało pojawienie się tej niebieskiej. Wyrwany z transu wiozłem pilota i wyłączyłem telewizor. --Hej! Włącz z powrotem!—zaprotestowała siostra Odepchnąłem ją gdy usiłowała wyrwać mi pilota. --Nie to było chore. Nie możesz oglądać takich rzeczy. A teraz pora iść spać! --Ale Niewinem jak to się skończy—powiedziała powtórnie próbując przejąć pilot. Nie mając wyboru schowałem baterie do kieszeni. Na szczęście nie umiała uruchomić dekodera ręcznie. Poszedłem do łazienki za potrzebą. Gdy wróciłem na korytarz poczułem ostry zapach spalenizny. Pobiegłem natychmiast do kuchni i otworzyłem piekarnik. Był pusty, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że szyba była czarna od sadzy. --Babeczki --Co—zapytałem siostrzyczkę która właśnie weszła ziewając. Nie odpowiedziała tylko obróciła się na pięcie i poszła się umyć. Nie miałem pojęcia co zrobić z piekarnikiem. Chciałem sięgnąć po papierowy ręcznik, ale zauł warzyłem kontem oka coś różowego. Odwróciłem się…, poczułem strumień gorącego powietrza na karku. Moich uszu dobiegł cichy jakby urwany spazmatyczny szept ,,smile”. Na stole stała taca zapełniona babeczkami. Do jednej dołączona była karteczka z napisem ,,Nie bój się, nie gryzę P.S. Nie wiedziałam jakie lubicie więc zrobiłam różne”. Liścik wysunął mi się z dłoni na podłogę. Co tu się działo. Kto to zrobił?! Moja siostra? Niemożliwe nie zdążyła by przecież tak szybko ich przygotować, z resztą przecież skończyła nam się mąka! Poszedłem z tacą na zewnątrz i przesypałem zawartość do śmietnika (Wolałem nie ryzykować możliwych skutków konsumpcji) *** Od tego czasu widywałem ją w snach zawsze z tym obłąkanym uśmiechem i tikiem. Czasem gdy miałem 2 lekcje podrząd w tej samej Sali mogłem znaleźć babeczkę na biurku. Potem widziałem ją przez okna. Bałem się jej, ale nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. Pewnego dnia gdy pływałem na basenie ujrzałem ją na dnie otoczoną cienką ,,mgiełką”. Tak się przestraszyłem że zacząłem się topić, ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętam to te nienaturalne oczy. Ocknąłem się kaszląc na chodniku basenowym. Byłem reanimowany… W tym momencie postanowiłem udać się po pomoc do specjalisty… Teraz znasz historie mojego przypadku (promienny uśmiech) Życzę ci jak lepszej oceny tej całej pracy doktorskiej… Zaczekaj, jeszcze mam jeszcze jedną uwagę. (Obłąkany uśmiech) Właściwie powinienem podziękować, że mnie tu umieścili dzięki temu miałem możliwość porozmawiać z nią osobiście. No wiesz nie mam jak od niej uciec. Moje obawy okazały się bezpodstawne, ona chciała się tylko ze mną zaprzyjaźnić. (nerwowy chichot) A ja się jej bałem, a jej babeczki są takie pyszne… zwłaszcza te z koniną… Kategoria:W sam raz do szortów